


hold me close and tell me about the stars

by angelheartbeat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, Love Confessions, M/M, Stars, and weird metaphors, jus a lotta overly flowery language, look idk what to say they jus go to a planetarium an kissy kissy, planetariums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: here are some facts.1. cumulonimbus clouds can stretch from near the earths surface to above 33,000 feet off the ground.2. the largest moon in our solar system is ganymede, one of jupiters moons.3. virgil is in love with logan.the first two facts were told to virgil by logan, and he forgot them immediately. the third one is a fact that virgil likes to ignore.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	hold me close and tell me about the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [late night fluorescent haze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989728) by [neonmoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonmoonlight/pseuds/neonmoonlight). 



> lol i liked th vibe of tht fic n i was like ight bet imma steal
> 
> first fic ive done in a long ass time sad yeehaw... i mad lost inspo ngl like. for fics in general but heres hopin ill pick it back up  
> ive written sanders sides in th past but its never been posted an usually never finished so cest la vie this is technically my first one
> 
> in th meantime lets get dreamy folks

here are some facts.

1\. cumulonimbus clouds can stretch from near the earths surface to above 33,000 feet off the ground.

2\. the largest moon in our solar system is ganymede, one of jupiters moons.

3\. virgil is in love with logan.

the first two facts were told to virgil by logan, and he forgot them immediately. the third one is a fact that virgil likes to ignore.

well, its certainly getting harder. when he looks at logan in the soft orange of a sunset, or the cool tones of moonlight, his heart does a little twist akin to an overexcited puppy. and when logans eyes sparkle as he tells virgil facts like those first two, the milky way might as well be in virgils belly with how much his stomach swirls with nerves.

"stupid," he thinks, even when his breath catches because logan brushed against his shoulder. roman gives him knowing looks when his cheeks turn pink, and patton smiles sympathetically when he stumbles on his words. 

so he sticks those embarrassing reactions as far up as possible, on a shelf he can't reach, and ignores fact number 3. 

thats what he's doing right now.

logan is sat in the driver's seat of his car, tapping his fingers rhythmically, almost robotically, to the music quietly playing from his radio. virgil is in the passenger seat, nervously fiddling with his seatbelt, black nail polish chipping away from his nails. they are parked outside virgils apartment building. they are silent.

virgil looks over to where logans head is bobbing. a streetlight is flooding light into the car, and its hitting logans face in a way that highlights his cheekbones. his eyelashes are lit up as they flutter against his cheeks, delicate. his lips are mouthing along, soft and gentle and far too tempting for someone that, as far as virgil is aware, is not in love with him. 

"i didn't know you were so musical," virgil says, and he has to fight to not whisper it. logan is broken from his almost-trance and looks over, chuckling awkwardly.

"its just counting. that is simple. its not- i'm not musical," he says, and virgil shrugs.

"suit yourself."

then he pauses.

"tonight was fun but. i don't really want to go home already. do you want to, uh-"

"continue spending time together?"

virgil tries not to blush. "uh. only if you want to. don't feel pressured or anything."

"of course i do, virgil. we are friends, after all."

that hurts in a way virgil logically knows it shouldn't, because fact number 3 is far above his head right now.

"how does the planetarium sound?" he asks, looking down and picking at his nails, and out of the corner of his eye he sees logans mouth twitch upwards.

"you know me so well," he says, amused, and virgil swallows.

they go to the planetarium.

the entire time, virgils fingers itch with the want to reach over and place a hand on logans, resting so temptingly on the gearstick. his brain yells worst-case scenarios at him, and his heart exists in a constant state of paralysis in his throat, but his fingers just itch itch itch with the desire to interlock them with logans.

the planetarium is quiet, with just one bored teen who takes logans money and hands them educational tapes and headphones that they won't use. logan knows more about the stars than the tapes anyway.

so they go, and they sit just a little too close to each other, knees bumping. they crane their necks towards the sky, and logan tells virgil about the stars.

only, virgils not listening.

hes busy staring at logan, studying the curves and angles of his face, drinking him in like hes alone in a desert and logan is an oasis. he looks at logan like its the last time he'll ever see him, or like he's seeing him for the first time. 

his glasses are reflecting the constellations, and behind them his eyes are sparkling with their own tiny galaxies, glittering and shining beyond compare, full of passion and sheer joy. the projections shift across his face like he's a part of the night sky, like his body is composed of trillions of stars, like he inhales air and exhales stardust. he's a work of art, and oh shit he's turning to look at virgil.

"are you listening?" he asks. virgil's sure he would sound annoyed if his voice wasn't so enamoured with the sky, with the vast horizon stretching above them.

virgil stops. he opens his mouth. he closes it again. 

"i'm in love with you," he eventually blurts.

logan is silent for a long time, long enough for virgil's brain to go into panicked overdrive and start thinking about all the mistakes he's ever made that lead him to this spot, staring at the most beautiful man he's ever known whose face is lit up by mars right now and there's indescribable emotion on his face and isn't that just so _logan,_ like if he were to have any emotion at all it would have to be indescribable, and that's all well and good but he really is taking a long time to-

"i'm in love with you too."

oh.

the planets shift above them.

their knees bump again.

"can i kiss you," virgil manages, through the driest mouth he thinks he's ever had. logan nods silently.

its not soft or gentle, like virgil wishes. he's got too much nervous energy for that. he leans forward in a rush, grabs logans face with more force than necessary. he smushes rather than presses their lips together. their teeth clack.

but logan doesn't seem to mind. he raises a hand to run through virgils hair and come to rest at the nape of his neck, brings the other to cradle his cheek. their noses are painfully squished together, and logans glasses might be lopsided, but for even a second they both drift away. they're not sat on cheap chairs, with a domed ceiling above them. they're within the sky itself, floating through great seas of purple and blue, sailing over inky oceans and scooping up handfuls of stars. its electric. virgil feels his cheeks burning with the heat of the star he's kissing, with the glowing nebulae that dot logans skin.

they break away, out of breath. logan adjusts his glasses. 

"i'm glad we came to the planetarium," he says, leaning his forehead against virgils. virgil chuckles. fact number three has been thoroughly brought down from its shelf, and has in fact been spilled all over the floor. it mixed with a fourth fact. 

i'm sure i don't have to tell you that fact number four is that logan is in love with virgil.

"agreed," he responds, and they both light up the room more than the stars as they begin to kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> wasnt that heckin spicy
> 
> i havent been to a planetarium since i was eight years old idk how they workkk  
> but. kissy kissy
> 
> leave comments or i will. replace something in your fridge with an identical replica made of soap. guessing game


End file.
